Two Worlds
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: When Rose wakes up to find the Doctor as his leather clad self she is left confused. What was going on? And how was Jack suddenly there? It gets even more confusing for her when things go back to how they were again, then keep switching. She's stuck between two worlds. And a dark, mysterious figure lurks in the shadows. A choice must be made, but what will she chose?


_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **...Yeah, when we said we had a lot already written, we meant a lot. This one is based off 'Amy's Choice', only with Rose having to choose between 9 and 10. We have a couple of twist thrown in here too.**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Falling Asleep**

.

Rose sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Part of her wanted to sleep, but to be honest, she felt way to wired up. It had been a very eventful day and by all rights she should be exhausted. The Doctor had even wanted to check her out in the medbay, but she'd insisted that all she needed as a bit of rest.

Rest? Ha!

Instead, she lay a wake, gazing around her room. As she did, she had the sudden realization that she seemed to think of the TARDIS as her home more than the Powell Estate. She'd lived at the Estate since she'd been too young to remember. Yet she'd been on the TARDIS for... how long was it now? A year? Just over a year? Sometimes it was hard to keep track of linear time. She had a clock and a calendar in her room for that.

For a moment, the idea that the TARDIS was more her home surprised her. And more ideas kept coming. It was almost like the sunglasses had been taken off, and the floodgates opened. Perhaps it was a side effect of being suppressed by Cassandra most of the day. It was as if everything had become much clearer, seeing her life through another's eyes... even if they were the negative thoughts of Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17.

She had been right, though. Rose had been looking. She's been watching this new new Doctor of hers since he had first changed on her... And she was slowly falling in love with him all over again. He was so different... but the way he looked at her wasn't. She smiled thinking of the moment Cassandra had left her, and she's come back to it in his arms. The way he looked down at her, the way he grinned as he said hello, the way he had held her. And _oh my god_ that kiss!

That was a little funny, that Cassandra had assumed that they were a couple. Just from her own observations of them, and a gimps into Rose's head...

Part of her missed her old Doctor, but at the same time, she felt something for the new one... It was a little confusing. Then again, they _were_ the same man. Still, it baffled her just how different they could be. The new Doctor rambled a lot and half the time, he didn't stop speaking. It was like he loved speaking just to fill the silence. His techno-babble had increased, but she found it easier to understand... maybe that was because of how long she's been with him. He also had extreme mood swings. Being very hyper and bubbly and rather ecstatic one second, to cold as steel and vengefully wrathful the next. Sure, he'd had the mood-swings in the last body, but they were more noticeable now.

One thing she did notice was that he seemed like a weight had been lifted. He seemed a lot happier and lighter now.

Idly, she wondered what would have been different about the day if he hadn't regenerated. It was something that she'd found herself doing often. She felt guilty about it, but still she couldn't help it. She knew her old Doctor too well, and it was hard not to compare them. Would he have noticed that she was possessed sooner? How would he have handled Cassandra? Would he have made sure she got on the same elevator? ...Would he have ever let go of her hand?

There were small times when she almost doubted that they were the same person. But then she'd see that look in his eyes, and she knew.

Before she could contemplate the situation any further, the lights in her room flickered a moment. Something felt a little off about the air. She sat up straight, looking around. Something was wrong, but what was it?

Her head whipped back and fourth as she heard the TARDIS beginning to materialize. Where was the Doctor taking them?

"Doctor?!" she called out, getting up to see what was wrong.

Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of exhaustion. Not just suddenly feeling tired... she felt like she were about to fall asleep right then. She wasn't surprised when she found herself on her bed again. She tried to get up again, but she was just so tired. Very quickly, she was asleep. The TARDIS sounds still loud in her head.

.

It seemed like barely any time had passed when Rose woke up again. Only there was a strong smell of grass and flowers, and she could feel something warm pressed up against her. Slowly sitting up, she looked about.

She wasn't on the TARDIS anymore. She was in some sort of field with lavender coloured grass. All sorts of strange and wonderful flowers were growing all around them. How the hell had she gotten here? Was the Doctor playing some sort of joke?

Instinctively, she knew that the person beside her was the Doctor. She could feel him sitting up and she turned to ask him what was going on. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she gasped. She wasn't looking at the Doctor she had come to know...

She was looking at her old one.


End file.
